


Kakilala

by forgottenforever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenforever/pseuds/forgottenforever
Summary: "Kung hindi na tayo magkikita, nawa ay mangyaring hilahin tayo ng kamay ng Diyos; sa isang pagkikita, sa isang pangitain."





	Kakilala

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, mga mare, title and summary don't match. Fic is heavily based sa isang [tweet](https://twitter.com/dokgyunsoo/status/945290382119641088), lmao. Merry Christmas.

“Out na ako, Soo!” Bati ni Baekhyun na nag-aayos ng buhok habang papalabas ng staff room, “Happy holidays!”

Isang tango lang ang ibinigay ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan bago niya panoorin ang likuran nitong papalayo ng papalayo sa kanya.

Tahimik ang coffee shop liban nalang sa mahinang tugtuging pinili mismo ni Kyungsoo para sa gabing ito. Maas matinding lumbay at pagkaulila ang nararamdaman niya ngayon kaysa sa mga nakalipas na araw, lalo na’t bihira ang tao sa coffee shops dahil ngayong gabi ang bisperas ng Pasko. 

Palaging kinukuha ni Kyungsoo ang shift na ito tuwing kapaskuhan, bukod sa may palusot siya para umiwas na umuwi sa kanila ay kahit papaano ay naiibsan ang pagka-ulilang nararamdaman niya tuwing Pasko.

Hindi naman palaging ganito si Kyungsoo, may mga araw namang hindi niya alintana ang kalungkutan at maayos naman niyang nairaraos ang araw ng may ngiti at hindi mabigat ang nararamdaman. Siguro, kakaiba lang talaga ang pagkakahulma ng katawan ni Kyungsoo kaysa sa iba.

Ang alam niya nga ay dapat tuwing Pasko ay dapat lahat ng tao ay masaya, masayang ipinagdiriwang ang araw na kasama nila ang mga mahal nila sa buhay. “Tumatanda na nga siguro ako.” Ang palaging iniisip ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

Tandang-tanda niya ang unang Pasko na naramdaman niya ang isang alon ng kalungkutan na bumalot sa buong katawan niya at pilit nitong nilulunod ang buong pagkatao ni Kyungsoo. Sa kalagitnaan ng tawanan ng pamilya niya ay natigilan si Kyungsoo at parang bulang nawala ang mga ngiti neto sa labi.

“Anak,” isang boses na punong-puno ng paga-alala, “Anak, okay ka lang ba?”

Pinilit ni Kyungsoo ang sarili para ngumiti at sinabing, “Okay lang, ma. May nakain siguro akong masama.”

Tinignan siya ng mama niya na para bang naiintindihan na hindi nagsasabi ng totoo ang anak niya, “Anong masakit?”

“Lahat po.” Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang mahigpit ang pagkakahawak sa kubyertos na hawak-hawak niya habang sabay-sabay silang kumakain ng pamilya niya, isang luha ang unang pumatak sa mga mata niya, pumiyok si Kyungsoo habang sinasabi, “Aakyat lang po ako, magpapahinga na po ako.”

Isang piyok, “Merry Christmas po.”

Bago tuluyang maisara ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan sa kwarto niya ay napasandal siya dito dahil sa matinding sakit na nararamdaman niya, hindi niya alam kung saan ito nanggagaling. Basta ang alam niya ay hindi ito basta-bastang sakit lang.

Itinapon niya ang sarili sa kama, pilit na isinasantabi ang sakit na nararamdaman. Pinilit niya rin ang matulog, pero sunod-sunod ang luhang umaagos mula sa mga mata niya. Bago pa siya tumahan ay hindi niya namalayan ang pagtulog na unti-unting yumakap sa kanya.

At bago pa siya tuluyang makatulog ay narinig niya sa sarili niya ang isang hinagpis at pag-iyak ng isang hindi pamilyar na boses.

 

 

 

Ito ang pang-limang taon na sunod-sunod na naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang kalungkutan tuwing sasapit ang Pasko.

Walang masyadong tao sa shop tuwing magpapasko, liban na lang sa mga last minute customers na bumibili sa kanila ng cake, o ng mga pangregalo mula sa shop nila… liban nalang sa kaisa-isang tao na palaging nakakaagapay ni Kyungsoo tuwing Pasko.

Tumunog ang bell mula sa pintuan, “Welcome to Café Universe,” ang automatic na bati ni Kyungsoo sa pumasok.

Frequent customer ng shop nila, si Jongin.

“The usual ba?” Ang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Yes,” ang sagot neto, “Less sugar sa hot chocolate.”

“Okay, got it,” isnag maliit na ngiti, “Repeat ko lang ang order mo; for here, the usual warmed cinnamon bun and hot chocolate, less sugar, for Jongin?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Isang maliit na ngiti rin ang mula kay Jongin.

 

 

 

Tahimik parin sa coffee shop liban nalang sa tugtugin dito, Si Jongin na kaisa-isang customer ay nagbabasa ng libro, napatingin si Kyungsoo sa orasan sa kamay niya, 11:50 na ng gabi. _Malapit na._

Kahit labag sa rules ng 24/7 nilang shop ay lumabas si Kyungsoo sa area para libaliktad ang sign sa “Sorry, we’re closed.”

“Excuse me,” ang sabi ni Kyungsoo para makuha ang atensyon ni Jongin na nakatulala na sa labas ngayon. “Break lang ako ha, babalik rin ako.”

Nagmadali si Kyungsoo na pumasok sa staff room.

Huling tingin sa relo niya, 11:59 pm.

Pumikit at huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo.

Sa totoo lang ay hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang nangyayari sa kanya at kung bakit siya lang ang nakakaramdam ng ganito sa pamilya niya. Hindi nagtagal ay sinamahan siya ng mama niya upang magpatingin ito sa kakilala niyang manghuhula matapos nilang magpunta sa hospital at malamang wala namang iniinda si Kyungsoo na tuwing kapaskuhan lang umaatake.

Ang ayon sa manghuhula, soulmate. Ang soulmate ni Kyungsoo ang may kagagawan ng kalungkutan na nararamdaman niya. Tuwing masaya si Kyungsoo ay sumasaya rin ang soulmate niya, at ganun din naman ang soulmate niya sa kanya.

Sa kaso ni Kyungsoo, matindi ang kalungkutan na dinarama ng soulmate niya at natatalo neto ang kaligayahan na ibinabahagi ni Kyungsoo mula sa parte niya. Isang mabigat na emosyon ang bumabalot sa kanilang dalawa.

“Kapag nakilala mo siya,” ang sabi ng manghuhula, “alalayan mo siya tuwing Pasko, para kahit papaano ay mabago mo ang nararamdaman niya. Alalayan mo siyang makabangon sa kung ano man ang pinagdaraanan niya.”

Hindi naniniwala si Kyungsoo sa manghuhula, at mas lalong hindi siya naniniwala sa mga taong magkadugtong ang puso.

Pero sa pagkakataong iyon, baka sakali, sa kung saan mang bahagi ng mundo ang kakabit ng puso niya ay makausap man lang niya para sabihing hindi lang siya ang nasasaktan sa ginagawa niya.

 

 

 

Isang pamilyar na alon ng kalungkutan ang bumalot sa katawan niya, dahan-dahang dumausdos si Kyungsoo pababa habang nakasandal sa pintuan ng staff room. Masakit na masakit pa rin talaga ang nararamdaman niya. Isang alon ng kalungkutan at pagka-ulila muli ang humampas sa kanya bago niya bitawan ang isang hikbi na pilit na kumakawala sa dibdib niya.

Kinuha niya mula sa back pocket niya ang panyo niyang dala, “Merry Christmas din sayo, gago.”

 

 

Lumabas si Kyungsoo sa staff room at binalikan ang pintuan nila para ibalik ang sign sa “We’re Open!”

Napatingin ito sa customer nilang ngayon ay nakatago ang mukha mula sa pagkakayuko neto sa mesa, napailing si Kyungsoo, _Nakatulog na naman siya._

Hindi na namumugto ang mata ni Kyungsoo tulad ng dati. Pero bakas pa rin sa mga mata niyang umiyak siya, pati sa boses niyang medyo nasal na ngayon mula sa pagkaka-iyak.

Bumalik siya sa pwesto, mabigat parin ang nararamdaman niya, pero hindi na alintana dahil pilit niyang ginawang busy ang sarili niya. Pinunasan niya ang mga mesa at nag-mop ng sahig habang wala pang tao.

Nakita niya sa gilid ng mata niya sa bumangon na si Jongin, sa tuwing gumigising si Jongin sa idlip niya ay medyo mugto ang mga mata neto. Pero hindi na pinapansin ni Kyungsoo ‘yon.

“Happy holidays,” ang bati ni Kyungsoo habang nagmo-mop at sinasabayan ang tugtog.

“Sayo rin,” ang bulong ni Jongin, “Sa tingin ko ang dapat na bati ay, Lonely Christmas.”

Natawa ng kaunti si Kyungsoo at inulit, “Lonely Christmas sa iyo, kaisa-isang customer tuwing Pasko.”

Isang hindi pilit na ngiti ang nakita ni Kyungsoo mula sa customer nila, “Lonely Christmas din sa kaisa-isang nagtatrabaho sa kaisa-isang coffee shop na bukas tuwing Pasko.”

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa isa sa mga upuan sa lamesang katabi ng kay Jongin, “Pwede ko bang itanong kung bakit mag-isa ka lang ngayong Pasko?”

Isinara ni Jongin ang libro at humarap kay Kyungsoo, “Hindi para sa akin ang Pasko, wala na akong rason para umuwi at magcelebrate. Siguro hanggang ganito na lang talaga ako. Ikaw ba?”

Isinandal ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa katawan ng mop na hawak-hawak parin niya, “Naniniwala ka ba sa soulmate?”

Tinignan siya ni Jongin na para bang sinasabing, “ _Nagpapatawa ka ba?”_

“Hindi rin ako naniniwala noon,” ang panimula ni Kyungsoo, “Pero yung taong ‘yon, kung nasaan man siya, nahahawa ako sa kalungkutan niya. Kaya eto, andito ako, para i-distract yung sarili ko.”

“That sucks,” ang sabi ni Jongin habang nakakunot ang noo, “Kung totoo man ‘yon, kawawa naman yung akin.”

Natawa nalang si Kyungsoo, “Pwede ko ba ulit tanungin kung bakit?”

“Mahabang kwento,” sabi ni Jongin, “Basta, ayoko sa Pasko, kinuha ng Pasko ang mga magulang ko. Kinuha sa akin. Good timing ka nga lagi tuwing magbe-break, naiiiyak ko lahat habang walang tao dito sa inyo, walang nakakakita sa akin. Kulang ang gabi para maikwento ko lahat.”

“I’m sorry for asking. Okay, naiintindihan ko naman.” Ngumiti si Kyungsoo para tumayo na at bumalik sa trabaho.

“Sa susunod na Paskong tayong dalawa na lang ulit, ikukwento ko lahat kung paano ako inulila ng Pasko.” Tumayo na rin si Jongin bitbit ang gamit niya, “See you.”

Nagpaalam si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nilinis ang pinagkainan neto, nakita niyang nakatayo sa labas si Jongin.

“Merry Christmas.” Ang bulong ni Kyungsoo sa hangin.

Hindi sila magkaibigan ni Jongin, masyadong mababaw ang pamantayan kung ganon na ang lebel nila. Sapat na siguro ang, kakilala.

Kakilala.

Sumagi sa isip niyang baka kaparehas ng soulmate niya si Jongin. Kaparehas sa lahat ng aspeto, siguro. Ang swerte naman niya kung ganoon, sa mga normal na araw na nagkakatagpo sila ni Jongin sa ibang shift niya sa shop ay magiliw naman ito at magalang. Ngumingiti kapag kinikumusta mo. Sa hindi kadalasan ay may mga kasama siyang kaibigan, pero madalas, mag-isa lang itong nagbabasa sa corner table na malapit sa bintana.

Matagal-tagal ding nakatayo si Jongin sa labas bago ito tuluyang maglakad papalayo at mawala sa panginin ni Kyungsoo.

Itinawa nalang ni Kyungsoo ang naisip niyang baka si Jongin ang sinasabing “soulmate” niya. Isinantabi ang lahat ng bagay, pero hindi siya pinatatahimik ng mga pagkakatugma ng kwento

Isinantabi niya ang pusong kumakabog nung maisip niya ang salitang Soulmate at pangalang Jongin sa iisang sentence.

Isinantabi niya ang pagkabog ng puso niyang tila ba nakaramdam ng isnag pamilyar na pakiramdam.

 _Soulmate?_ Napa-iling si Kyungsoo _, Baka._

Sa susunod na Pasko ay nangako si Kyungsoo na makikipagkaibigan na siya kay Jongin.

 

 

Dumaan ang mga araw sa sumunod na taon ay madalas parin niyang nakikita si Jongin, madalas mag-isa, minsan may kasama. Sa pagkakataong ito, na Nobyembre, ay kasama niya ang grupong madalas niyang isinasama sa shop.

Malamig na rin naman ang hangin sa labas, medyo madulas na rin ang kalsada dahil sa madalas na pag-ulan.

Nakita niya ang paglabas ng grupo na pumasok sa kotse na naka-park sa harap ng shop nila. Nakita niyang nakangiti at tumatawa si Jongin bago ito pumasok sa sasakyan ng kaibigan. Bagay kay Jongin ang suot niyang kulay mustard na sweater, pero mas bagay kay Jongin ang nakatawa at nakangiti. Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa nakita niya at umiling-iling dahil kumabog bigla ang puso niya. Bumalik siya sa trabaho at pilit pinapakalma ang kabog ng dibdib niya.

Sa kalagitnaan ng shift niya ay nakaramdam siya ng pagkahilo, hawak ang coffee machine ay napasandal siya dito. “Pare, okay ka lang?”

Bago pa makasagot si Kyungsoo ay nagdilim na ang paningin niya.

 

 

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa emergency room ng isang hospital, suot-suot pa ang uniform nila liban na lang sa apron niya. Nakita niyang nakatayo ang kaibigan niyang si Baekhyun na kausap ng isang nurse, “Fatigue lang siguro,” narinig niyang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi, sir. Base naman po sa findings, okay lang po si yung kaibigan niyo. Kung nahihilo pa po siya ay pwede naman siyang mag-stay kahit sandali para lang ma-ensure na wala na siyang nararamdaman.”

Nag-thank you naman si Baekhyun sa nurse at lumingon kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay gising na, “Ano nangyari? Ang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Hinimatay ka sa shift, lagot kami kay boss Jun. Ikaw pa naman paborito nun. Siya pa nga nag-asikaso dito sa ospital. Baka ibawas sa sweldo mo, haha!” Pagbibiro ni Baekhyun.

“Pagod lang siguro ak—“

Bago pa matapos ang sasabihin ni Kyungsoo ay narinig niyang may nagkakagulo sa likod ng kurtina, may boses ng lalaking umiiyak at nagmamakaawa para sa kaibigan niya. May isang umungol dahil sa sakit, maging ang nurse na kasama nila ay nagmamadaling umalis, may mga naririnig silang doctor na humihingi ng mga gamit at oxygen, maging ang mga pang-resuscitate.

Nagkatinginan sila ni Baekhyun na para bang senyales na para umalis na sila. Inalalayan siya ni Baekhyun habang papalabas.

Sa gilid ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo ay may nahagip siya na para bang kulay dilaw. Dilaw na halos maging pula sa dagat ng asul.

“Kawawa naman,” Narinig niyang bumulong ang isang matanda na naka-upo sa waiting room, “Yung isa sobrang napuruhan.”

“Kaya nga eh, ang sabi nabunggo daw ng bus yung sasakyan nila. Alam mo naman ang daan ngayong tag-ulan!” Dagdag pa ng kausap neto.

 

Lumingon siya ulit pabalik at wala na siyang nakitang iba kundi asul.

 

 

 

Habang pabalik sa trabaho para kunin ang gamit niya ay nakaramdam siya ng matinding pag-gaan ng pakiramdam. Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at pumikit. _Bakit?_

 

 

 

 

Ilang araw pa ang lumipas at dumating na naman ang Disyembre.

Pero kakaiba ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo dahil sa pagsapit ng unang araw ng Disyembre ay wala siyang naramdamang kalungkutan. O kahit ano pang emosyon.

Wala siyang naramdaman.

Ipinagkibit-balikat nalang ni Kyungsoo ang emptiness na nararamdaman niya at inisip na baka, kahit papaano, okay na ang soulmate niya.

Hindi rin magtatagal ay sasapit na naman ang ika-24 ng Disyembre kung saan sampung beses na mas masakit at mas mabigat na emosyon ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

Dumating ang araw, ang oras, na wala na nang nararamdaman si Kyungsoo.

 

 

 

At sa kakaibang pagkakataon ay hindi na rin nagpapakita ang kaisa-isa nilang customer tuwing Pasko.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hamunin niyo po ako ng suntukan sa [twitter](https://twitter.com/dokgyunsoo).


End file.
